Perform a series of short-term (1-16 weeks) clinical trials of anti-microbial and anti-plaque agents, on groups of up to fifty subjects per trial. The agents to be tested will be selected, acquired, and furnished by the Government to the Contractor. The exact number of compounds to be tested is unknown; however, it is envisioned that ten study panels (up to fifty subjects each) will be required. Some study panels may be used more than once, and trials of several agents may take place simultaneously. It is expected that the populations utilized will be representative of school aged children and young adult males living in the area where the trials are conducted. Because of the small sample size to be studied, a low attrition rate is mandatory.